


Steps

by Ren1327



Series: Sweet Survivor [2]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Kenji being Kenji, M/M, Shameless Smut, ridiculous situations, season 2 mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Re-upload of Steps, a mini sequel to Sweet Survivor with college aged cast.Ben and Kenji have fun while tracking Bumpy after the Lockwood Manor incident.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Series: Sweet Survivor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137104
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crow! 
> 
> Okay, I'm really sorry, but I did take this down due to a fake email and not being satisfied with the story. But, in celebration of getting 400 followers on Tumblr, I re-edited and brought it back! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for being with me on this fun little adventure and I hope I can keep bringing you content you enjoy.
> 
> -Ren

“—Carmen is fine too. But I’m just worried about you…all!”

“We got this, Candy.” Ben said into his phone. “Just please…stay in the cities. How is construction of the walls?”

“Doing pretty good. Kosei likes the work if it means protecting everyone.” She said.

The woman on screen smiled nervously and Ben could understand her anxiety. She had just left the very zoo where an hour later, a t-rex had broken in and caused havoc. She and Carmen had been moved to Austin as soon as possible, where walls were being built around the capital cities to keep dinosaurs out and people safe.

“How’s my son?” She asked.

“Out back doing target practice with Dave and Barry. We’re going to splinter off to cover more ground and see if we find any tracks.” Ben said.

“Benito.” He heard the woman sigh. “I really must stress you be careful. I know you miss Bumpy and want to help Miss Dearing…but I still want my sons to come home. Get married. Adopt some babies or dogs. I just want to make sure I die of old age before you do.”

“Then we’re going to be here a long time.” Ben said with a smile, her face breaking out in one.

“Cheeky little boy!” She laughed. “Be safe. Please.”

“I will. Tell my mom I’ll call her tomorrow when we find another service station.”

“Will do.” She said and reached for the screen, the call ending.

Ben placed his cell on the table.

They were currently living in a RV, or a small moving apartment because Kenji had to make sure he and his boyfriend had the best of the best. Ben had rolled his eyes and put his foot down when it came to four plasma screen TVs or a hot tub.

Luckily, they agreed on a larger sized RV with a full sized bed and two person shower. A small kitchen and refrigerator were across from a wardrobe and a sofa with fold out tables took over what space was left. Ben had begged for it and Kenji had easily given in to the less flashy thing, the inside furnished with softer tones.

The fridge was filled with food they could easily heat up in the oven or microwave along with juice, canned tea and water bottles. The pantries were also filled with soup, broth, jerky, dried fruit and some snacks. A few packs of water bottles and Gatorades were placed in the extra spaces. They had four sets of plates, bowls, cups, mugs and silverware made of durable plastic that Dave swore could last for years.

Most if not all their extra items and food were stored over the driver’s seats. Mostly it was filled with toilet paper, extra packs of water bottles and tea, medical kits and enough cleaning supplies to keep Ben somewhat sane when they tracked in mud and leaves.

The closet sized shower had an inverted shelf where a bar held scentless body wash and shampoo bottles in place in case they jostles around. The toilet had enough space that it felt like they weren’t in an airplane lavatory and the sink also had a shelf and bar that held their toothbrushes, tooth paste and Kenji’s hair products. Under the sink in a cabinet were over a few rolls of toilet paper, a first aid kit, four towels, an extra pack of band aids and alcohol swabs, and a suturing kit incase Ben had to sew anyone up. He hoped he would only need to use the sewing needle and thread he packed in there for tears in their clothing.

The cabinet on the other side of the bathroom wall held about six outfits each for them, along with extra t-shirts, underwear and some jogging pants and shorts for Kenji and Ben to use at pajamas respectfully. It also held tennis shoes, hiking boots and rain boots for each of them at the bottom opening. A little nook held Ben’s laptop and Kenji’s iPad, where they charged and picked up every morning.

The bed was plush and had a thick comforter and those firm memory foam pillows Kenji loved so much and a compartment under the bed holding a few extra blankets. A 45in TV that the used mainly for skype and news updates was perched next to the bed on the wall, a little shelf for their phones to charge and grab upon emergency under it.

The windows had black out shutters just in case they had to hide. Ben had originally wanted the bed over the driver’s seat, but Kenji had argued for that to be used as storage space so they could have the full mattress near the back. When Ben asked why the bed needed so much space, Kenji blushed and stuttered out that he was very tall and could hit his head. Later, Ben would find that was a lie.

The RV was painted a matte like black that didn’t reflect light as strongly as other vehicles and the lighting system could brighten, dim or go off with a few emergency buttons. On the side, it had the words Benji Express painted in white. Ben had blushed the whole day when he realized it was his and Kenji’s names put together, making them seem like the married celebrities Sammy and Brooklynn loved so much.

Magazine rack like openings next to the sofa held papers, pens, his journals, maps and a few medical guides, including the one Kenji had gotten him when they found each other on Isla Nublar again so many years ago.

Ben sat on the sofa, taking his book from the rack and running a hand over the dog eared pages and sticky noes that stuck out of it with a dreamy sigh, hugging it to his chest. Kenji had been the one to insist they look for Bumpy first, even Kosei agreeing thy would find a way to protect her.

Kenji and Ben put both school and Ben’s residency on pause to go on what Kenji jokingly called their pre-honeymoon to search for their missing family member.

It seems like yesterday he had first met that arrogant boy tossing his bag to Roxy and now…

“Hey Babe, you hungry?” Kenji asked as he walked in. “There’s this organic place not too far from here. It has this in house chicken parm burger I gotta try. Dave and Barry want to tag along since we’re gonna split tomorrow morning. That good with you?”

Ben put his book down and stood, going to put his arms around Kenji’s neck. He was happy his boyfriend was still taller than him, so when Kenji hugged him back, it felt like he was being squeezed form all sides.

Kenji buried his face in his hair and hugged back without a word. Ben pulled back and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

“Yeah, let’s go eat.”

*

Kenji laid over Ben in the ferns as a large creature passed over them. Ben could feel his boyfriend’s breath on his ear as they both watched the spike tail swing over them lazily, the stegosaur not noticing them.

Once it had disappeared into the trees, Kenji scrambled up, pulling Ben along.

“It just trashed that guy’s jeep!” He whispered.

They ran to the jeep that the dinosaur had just clubbed with its mace like tail and noticed it was empty, turning to see the man run towards the road.

“Well—”

A roar had Kenji pushing Ben down into the dirt, both of them still as they listened for heavy footfalls only to find none. Ben gasped.

“Are you seriously hard right now?” He hissed.

“I can’t help it, Babe!” He said. “We just escaped the dinosaur equivalent of a nail bat and I’m pressing you down. Adrenaline does that, right?”

Ben panted and glared up at his boyfriend. Then yanked him down into a kiss. Kenji moaned softly and Ben turned over.

“I hate what you do to me sometimes.” He whispered and Kenji yanked him into a standing position, placing his hands on a sycamore.

“I got you, Babe.” Kenji whispered and took a bottle from his hip pocket.

“Sweetie, why do you carry lube where I’m assuming you carry tranq and tracking darts?” Ben asked.

“Have you seen my boyfriend?” Kenji asked and Ben could hear him slicking up his member before he thrust two fingers into him.

“Ahh—” Kenji used his other hand to cover Ben’s mouth, thrusting his fingers in and out as Ben’s moans were muffled against his hand.

Kenji panted in his ear, Ben arching his back and squirming when he scissored them, rolling his hips back. When Kenji added another finger, Ben nearly bucked back into him.

“You used to be so shy and nervous. Now look at you.” Kenji teased. “So eager for my cock.”

Ben whined and Kenji yanked his fingers out of the smaller boy, lining himself up and slowly sliding home. He moaned into Ben’s ear as he was fully sheathed.

“Cover your mouth, Babe.”

Ben whined and covered his mouth with both hands as Kenji grabbed him under his legs and lifted him into the air, his underwear and shorts falling to hang off his left boot as his toes pointed downwards, his own erection on full display for the world to see.

Kenji thrust up into him and he whined again, shutting his eyes as he squeezed around Kenji. His boyfriend hissed in pleasure and thrust up extra hard.

Ben screamed into his hands as Kenji used him; showing his power by keeping him suspended in the air only with his raw strength. Panting softly only in pleasure.

Then Kenji started to walk.

Ben was shocked at the display Kenji was doing, bouncing Ben up and down as he walked the path back to their RV like he was carrying an empty cardboard box instead of fucking his boyfriend senseless. His face burned at the thought of someone finding them in this ridiculous position, yet if anything, it caused his cock to dribble more pre come.

Kenji lowered Ben’s feet to the ground to put in the code and yank the door open, pulling out of Ben and letting him collapse on the steps.

“Bed. Now.” He growled.

Ben crawled up and on shaking legs, stumbled to their bed. He took off the rest of his clothes as Kenji threw his own off, locking down the RV and lowering the automatic shades.

Ben sat on his knees as Kenji stalked over to him, laying him on his back with a shove.

“Babe?” He asked softly.

“I’m good, keep going.” Ben panted with a smile.

Kenji leaned down to take one of Ben’s nipples in his mouth, thumbing the other as he flicked his tongue over it. Ben cried out, bucking his hips upwards. Kenji switched and bit this time, Ben responding with a squeal.

“Fuck, Baby.” Kenji purred and spreading his legs. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

He kissed and sucked down Ben’s chest, then smiled up at him as he took his cock in his mouth.

“Kenji!” Ben cried. “Wait! Red!”

Kenji shot away; eyes scared.

“Too much? Did I hurt you?” He asked, cupping Ben’s cheeks.

“Yeah. And no, you didn’t hurt me. I want to come with you inside me. Please, Sweetie.” He begged.

Kenji nodded, kissing him softly. Ben hummed, muscles losing tension. He pulled away and rubbed Kenji’s shoulders.

“I’m okay.” He said. “Go ahead.”

Kenji nodded and laid him back on the pillows, kissing him once more before thrusting back in. Ben squeaked and arched his back as Kenji began to thrust.

“God, I’ll never get tired of this. Hearing your cute little noises. Watching your reactions.” He reached down and flicked Ben’s nipple.

He groaned when Ben squeezed around him again. “God, I love you.”

Ben smiled up at him, face red and eyes teary. “I love you too, Kenji.”

Kenji laid over him, thrusting faster into his boyfriend and kissing him. Ben cried out and Kenji thrust his tongue into his mouth, Ben sucking it with needy moans, driving Kenji to the edge. Kenji groaned when he felt nails tear into his shoulders, shivering at the thought of Ben making his own marks on him.

Ben’s whines got higher in pitch and Kenji knew what was coming.

He grabbed a towel from the floor and got it ready, lifting Ben to spread it under him. If Ben noticed, he gave no indication.

“Kenji! Kenji! I’m gonna—ah!” He whimpered and Kenji thrust in hard, snarling as he came inside his smaller lover.

Ben cried out a final time, his seed shooting over his stomach. Kenji wanted to lick it up, but he could tell his boyfriend was quickly approaching overstimulation.

He slowly pulled out, watching his own cum drip out of the puffy used hole. He leaned over to kiss Ben over and over on his cheeks and nose.

“Kenji~!” Ben giggled.

“Let me clean this up and put in a report for Dave and Barry to track the Stego down. Then we can settle down for the night.” He said, Ben nuzzling his cheek.

Ben smiled and kissed his nose back.

“Hurry back.”

*

“This is King Kon and Pretty Boy reporting in.” Kenji said from the driver’s seat of the RV, parked so Ben could make lunch.

“No.” Yaz said over skype on his ipad. “That is something we are not doing.”

“Any sign of her?” Sammy’s voice asked from off screen.

“No, tracked and tagged a Stegosaurus and found a few compies, but otherwise, no sign of her.” He sighed. “But we’re holding out hope.”

“The important thing is to stay positive!” Sammy said and Kenji smiled.

“Where are you now?” Yaz asked, picking up a pencil. “I want to mark you on the map.”

“We’ve been in Montana for two weeks; I think we might head east.” Ben said, handing Kenji a plate of nigiri, spicy tuna roll and maki sushi on a fold out table.

“How—”

“Your Dad taught me.” He said, breaking his chopsticks.

“Okay.” Kenji said. “My boyfriend knows how to make my favorite sushi.”

“You two are so cute.” Sammy teased, coming into frame to wave. Ben waved back, mouth full.

“Owen is heading to New Mexico. There’s been sightings of a velociraptor eating pets.” Yaz said.

“Blue.” Kenji said.

“Darius is sticking to him like glue and Maisy is…fine.” Yaz said, looking at the map.

“You can’t be mad at her forever.” Ben said.

“Yes I can!” She yelled. “Toro came to Texas; he ate most of my girlfriend’s livestock! He could’ve—”

“Yaz. We’re okay. They chased him west again.” Sammy said softly. “We just gotta hold the line and keep making sure we can help in baiting some of the dinos.”

“Sounds like you need Ben there to go Isla Nublar on him again.” Kenji said, swallowing his food. “Hopefully, I don’t have to taste the bugs he eats.”

“We all agreed Nublar Ben stays on Nublar!” Ben said, pinching Kenji’s cheek.

“Ow!” Kenji rubbed his cheek. “Sorry, Babe.”

“What are you going to do when you find Bumpy?” Yaz asked suddenly. “I don’t think the US government is gonna be super jazzed we have a pet dinosaur.”

“We don’t know.” Ben said. “But when we find her, we’ll figure it out.”

Kenji took his hand. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you liked this fic and want to message or ask me anything, please take a look at my tumblr @Ren1327 where I post sneak peeks of chapters, theories, musings and me being a random dork.
> 
> Stay Sweet, y'all.


End file.
